the_dragons_neckfandomcom-20200214-history
Half-Orc
''The Half-Orc Race is not recommended for new players on TDN, or those unfamiliar with the Faerun setting and how to roleplay Half-Orcs in a setting that relies heavily on towns/cities for adventurer's survival. In the wild frontiers, tribes of human and orc barbarians live in uneasy balance, fighting in times of war and trading in times of peace. Half-orcs who are born in the frontier may live with either human or orc parents, but they are nevertheless exposed to both cultures. Some, for whatever reason, leave their homeland and travel to civilized lands, bringing with them the tenacity, courage, and combat prowess that they developed in the wilds. '''Personality:' Half-orcs tend to be short-tempered and sullen. They would rather act than ponder and would rather fight than argue. Those who are successful, however, are those with enough self-control to live in a civilized land, not the crazy ones. Half-orcs love simple pleasures such as feasting, drinking, boasting, singing, wrestling, drumming, and wild dancing. Refined enjoyments such as poetry, courtly dancing, and philosophy are lost on them. At the right sort of party, a half-orc is an asset. At the duchess’s grand ball, he’s a liability. Physical Description: '''Half-orcs stand between 6 and 7 feet tall and usually weigh between 180 and 250 pounds. A half-orc’s grayish pigmentation, sloping forehead, jutting jaw, prominent teeth, and coarse body hair make his lineage plain for all to see. Orcs like scars. They regard battle scars as tokens of pride and ornamental scars as things of beauty. Any half-orc who has lived among or near orcs has scars, whether they are marks of shame indicating servitude and identifying the half-orc’s former owner, or marks of pride recounting conquests and high status. Such a half-orc living among humans may either display or hide his scars, depending on his attitude toward them. Half-orcs mature a little faster than humans and age noticeably faster. They reach adulthood at age 14, and few live longer than 75 years. '''Relations: Because orcs are the sworn enemies of dwarves and elves, half-orcs can have a rough time with members of these races. For that matter, orcs aren’t exactly on good terms with humans, halflings, or gnomes, either. Each half-orc finds a way to gain acceptance from those who hate or fear his orc cousins. Some halforcs are reserved, trying not to draw attention to themselves. A few demonstrate piety and good-heartedness as publicly as they can (whether or not such demonstrations are genuine). Others simply try to be so tough that others have no choice but to accept them. Religion: Like orcs, many half-orcs worship Gruumsh, the chief orc god and archenemy of Corellon Larethian, god of the elves. While Gruumsh is evil, half-orc barbarians and fighters may worship him as a war god even if they are not evil themselves. Worshipers of Gruumsh who are tired of explaining themselves, or who don’t want to give humans a reason to distrust them, simply don’t make their religion public knowledge. Half-orcs who want to solidify their connection to their human heritage, on the other hand, follow human gods, and they may be outspoken in their shows of piety. Language: Orc, which has no alphabet of its own, uses Dwarven script on the rare occasions that someone writes something down. Orc writing turns up most frequently in graffiti. Adventurers: Half-orcs living among humans are drawn almost invariably toward violent careers in which they can put their strength to good use. Frequently shunned from polite company, half-orcs often find acceptance and friendship among adventurers, many of whom are fellow wanderers and outsiders. 'TDN Addendum:' Due to the storied and contentious history between Orcs and just about every other civilized race, Half-Orcs often experience discrimination, harassment, and being outright outcast from towns and cities for offenses that might seem timid to most. Half-Orcs, at times, must spend a great deal of their life within society working to undo the perception of Half-Orcs (assuming they wish to conform to society or operate within society's walls.) PC Stats, especially Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma, are extremely critical to a Half-Orc. Below are some explanations of why these stats are so important: *If a Half-Orc is too stupid to understand language (6-8 Intelligence), they'll find that taking direction from Guards, or answering questions under duress will lead to worse consequences than those of other races. *If a Half-Orc is too naive, or undisciplined (9 Wisdom or Less), they'll find that their approach to dealing with civilization is too rudimentary to survive. *If a Half-Orc is particularly disrespectful, uncivilized, brash, or even ugly (6-8 CHA). They'll find that civilization is even less tolerant of the race as a whole. Mixing some combination of single-digit stats (INT/WIS/CHA) in this way is NOT recommended despite it being "legal" in terms of TDN policies go, and the Dungeon Masters and Quest Masters of TDN are encouraged to ensure that there are appropriate setting-reactions to these types of characters. Half-Orc Characters that do not find a way to conform to societal norms will find themselves on the wrong side of the law, or public perception, on a regular basis.